


Rules are made for a reason

by Faygo_Rice



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Balance Arc (The Adventure Zone), Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Minor Carey/Killian (The Adventure Zone), Minor Character Death, Minor Davenport/Merle Highchurch, Taako outlives most of them, Taako's Childhood, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faygo_Rice/pseuds/Faygo_Rice
Summary: Taako had made one rule for himself when he was young, "Don't love anyone you'll outlive". But sometimes you just don't follow your own advice.





	Rules are made for a reason

**Author's Note:**

> Yo the updates will probably be pretty sporatic due to school but I will try my best to update as much as possible.

Taako made very few rules for himself, but some were important. One, Don't start arguments you can't win. Two, Drinking and thinking are not a good combination. Three, the most important one, never love someone you'll outlive.


End file.
